The University of Iowa submits this renewal application for continued participation in the NICHD Cooperative Multicenter Neonatal Research Network (RFA-HD-16-020). We offer five special strengths to the Network. 1. Our NICU's clinical outcomes are superb - among the best in the world. Our ELBW mortality rate is perennially among the lowest in the Neonatal Research Network, and most years we have the lowest rate of the composite outcome of death or neurodevelopmental impairment. 2. We have a strong tradition and track record of important contributions in clinical research in neonates and infants. In the obstetrics units and the NICU, we have a robust infrastructure for the conduct and support of clinical research that has contributed to our productivity. 3. We have considerable expertise and resources in the area of genetics, including our Perinatal Research DNA Bank, which was created in 1999. Samples from our DNA Bank and others are being used for research on the genetic influences of neonatal disease. During our first 10 years in the Network, members of our team have worked with others in the Network to apply genetics and genomics approaches on a Network-wide scale, including a proposal to develop a prospective DNA repository. 4. As the only academic medical center in a largely rural state with an economy based in agriculture, we represent a population that is not otherwise well represented in the NICHD Network. If the results of Network studies are to be generalized to patients throughout the country, this large area of the country should be represented. The University of Iowa Network center represents this region and population. 5. We have performed extremely well as a Network center during the past 5 years. We have contributed 15% (17/114) of the new projects submitted for consideration since we joined the Network. Our ELBW mortality rate is always among the lowest in the Network, which allows us to see a large number of infants in follow-up.